headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonia the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Sonia the hedgehog is the eccentric yet understanding sister of Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog. Background (i'll revise this soon) Beginnings Sonia was born into royality along with her brothers Sonic and Manic. do to the prophecy she was spit up from her brothers at a young age. she was given to Lady Windameer in the ont the high class there she lived her early life. she grow up pampered and spoiled and often complains about her positions later in life. One day she was out with her boyfriend at the time, Bartleby when she felt a feeling of familiarity and tracked it down to a club there she unknowingly met her brothers. Robotnik's forces invaded and they had to escape. it was then when it was all realize. they were meant to met so they could find there mother and fufill the prophecy of the Council of Four. so with that she and her brothers started the search and when on many adventures as the Sonic Underground. The break up A year passes by and they were no closer to finding there mother. in a fit of rage she blamed Sonic for not being foucsed enough, they had an argument and split up. afterward she returned to the Freedom Fighters believeing the prophecy was a lie in the first place and she and Sally lead the Freedom Fighters to defeat robotnik, but to no preveil. a Spy for the eggman empire got into the Freedom Fighters and found the location of there base. he then informed Robotnik and he swiftly invaded. capturing the Freedom Fighters. Sonia hasn't been heard from since. Return of Underground Timeline (Working on it) Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog (Brother) *Manic the Hedgehog (Brother) *Uncle Chuck *Sally Acorn *Cyrus the Lion *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Knuckles the Echidna Return of Underground Timeline *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose (she hates her) *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo *Eggman Empire *Bartleby Return of Underground Timeline *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog (hated him after he tried to assassinate her) *Rouge the Bat (hated her after she tried to assassinate her and tried seducing Knuckles) *E-123 Omega (hated him after he tried to assassinate her) Abilities *Super Strength *Sonia Spin *Wall Jumping *Athletic *Chaos Keybaord/Keyboard blaster (only when she has her medallion) Abilities that require more then one *Underground Team Blast (requires Sonic and Manic) *Twister Punch (requires Knuckles) Return of Underground Timeline *Void Wispon usage (when she was missing her medallion) *Teleportation (requires Void wispon) Abilities that require that Chaos Emeralds *Super Form *Super Speed (only in her Super Form) *Flight (only in her Super Form) *Double Boost/Triple Boost (only in her Super Form) Relationships Sonia was very open and flirtatious with almost any man she came acrossed, however after her relationship with Bartleby went sour, she realized being that open could eventually get her in trouble, or worse. Bartleby Bartleby was the first man she thought she loved, however it wasn't her choice to. Lady windameer aranged there relationship so eventually she could get the burden of Sonia being a criminal of her back. She also did it because she wanted noteriety among the upper class of robotropolis, being related to the most prestigious family at the time, the Drestins. However after she was robotisizied her plan fell apart, but Sonia still thought she love him. Overtime however Bartleby would end up betraying her time and time again until eventually she offically broke up with him. Stripes her relationship with Stripes was short lived. She met him in Lake Valley and being owed by the scenery and Stripes personality she fell for him amost instently. however he was behind her back reporting to Robotnik and after Sonia found out she broke up with him. however do to him not having a choice she understood and offered him a place in the Freedom Fighters. However she wouldn't talk to him much after that. Knuckles her relationship with Knuckles is the longest lasting and the one she feel the best with. She met Knuckles after the Underground learned that Robotnik was going to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles fought them thinking they would still it, however the were able to talk some sense into him and he agreed to help them get it back. Along the way to the Death Egg he and Sonia have a conversation about trust. both of them had been tricked before and they were able to understand one another. later on after the Master Emerald was restored they would met every now and again and just talk or go on solo missions together.' ' Miscellaneous Type: Strength Affiliations: Sonic Underground, Freedom Fighters Possessions: Motorcycle, Keyboard Medallion Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages